With All My Heart
by BroadwayGuardie
Summary: MMWP+L Basically, how Lily finally got together with James with some S/OC and R/OC too
1. Ange Brigalle, in the hall, with some po...

A/N: J.K. Rowling owns everything except Angelina Brigalle & Charisma Verde  
  
  
  
"BLACK!" Professor McGonagall's shout rang out over her Thursday seventh period transfiguration class.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" The out-of-breath, yet handsome boy froze in mid-walk, just steps inside the door, and smiled at her. Despite his clever attempt to sneak into class late, McGonagall had seen him. His appearance was wilder than normal, blades of grass were mixed in with the untamed black strands and his Hogwarts robes were thrown on recklessly. As he took a few more steps, a girl entered behind him, their hands intertwined. As the class stared at the couple, she let her green eyes wander around aimlessly as her boyfriend tried to make up an excuse for their tardiness. Eventually they landed on her shoulder, allowing her shoulder-blade length copper blond hair to fall in front of her face, hiding her blushing cheeks. "See, Professor…" he began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it; you're late again, Sirius. You too, Miss Brigalle. You haven't been on time to a class for nearly a month!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded both disappointed and amused as she marked their tardies in her book, sighing. "Well, then. Take a seat. Class isn't over for another fifteen minutes."  
  
Sirius walked over to the rest of his gang, the Marauders. Peter looked confused. "You're nearly an hour late, Padfoot. That's more than usual, what were you doing? Did you oversleep?"  
  
"Oversleep? Why would he have been sleeping, Wormtail?" muttered Remus Lupin, obviously annoyed with Peter's stupidity and ignorance.  
  
James Potter was shaking his head of unruly black hair at Sirius. "He was obviously with Ange again."  
  
"Ohhh" came the response from Peter.  
  
"Wow, either you must really like this girl or she must be one heck of a kisser. You haven't been on time to a single class since you started going out with her," said Remus.  
  
Sirius smiled bashfully. "Y'know, Moony," he began, "I think I just might love her."  
  
"Padfoot in love?" James snickered, "Impossible! You've never kept a girlfriend for longer than a week!" Sirius just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, James. The other girls were all… ditzes. Ange…she's different, y'know?"  
  
James gave Sirius his infamous crooked smile. "By the way, Paddy," James said under his breath, "you've got grass in your hair, and you're robe's on inside out."  
  
Sirius' hands quickly ran through his hair, combing out the small green ribbons of grass as he flipped his robe right-side-out.  
  
While that was going on, Ange had sat down with her group, the ???. "Angelina Brigalle! You and Sirius… what are we going to do with you two?" asked Lily Evans trying to hide her smile. She was happy her friend had ended up with such a great guy, but only wished she could find her Prince Charming too.  
  
"I don't know, Lily…" Ange sighed happily. "How'd I ever manage to end up with Sirius Black? He's popular, charming and so gorgeous…"  
  
"No need to brag about it, Ange," joked Charisma Verde. "The rest of us are still loners."  
  
"Aw, I'm sure you'll find someone, Char," replied Ange.  
  
"Yeah right, Ange. Boys hate girls like us. We get good grades; that makes us social outcasts," Charisma retorted dismally.  
  
"I'm a straight-A student, and Sirius likes me!" Ange retorted.  
  
"I'm sure Sirius could be, if he wanted to, he's so clever. And even though Peter's failing all his classes, Remus is smart. And James Potter's a straight-A student," Lily said looking over at the Marauders.  
  
Ange laughed, "Do you still like James Potter, Lily?" Lily's only answer was the embarrassed smile on her face. "You've liked him since first year!"  
  
Charisma sighed," Give it up, Lil. He's too popular for girls like us… he's the only fifth year quidditch captain ever, he's a prankster- a Marauder-, he's –"  
  
"Perfect, gorgeous, smart…" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Well," Ange broke in, desperate to stop things before they began, "the Yule Ball's coming up in a few weeks. Maybe James'll ask you."  
  
"Oh, he'd never!" Lily exclaimed despairingly. "He's got so many other girls around him. Besides, I don't even think he knows my name."  
  
"Sure he does, you guys have joined me when I went to Hogsmeade with Sirius and the Marauders. Maybe he doesn't know you yet, but I'm sure he knows your name," Ange said, trying to give her friend some hope.  
  
Professor McGonagall droned on for several minutes more until the bell rang. "Don't forget, those essays I assigned last week are due Friday- that's tomorrow for those of you who don't know- and they must be at least 11 inches long for me to accept them!" she called as the students rushed out of the room toward the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make before dinner is served." Dumbledore's voice boomed over the horde of noisy students in the Great Hall and it became silent. "This year our Head Boy and Girl, Christian Belfoy and Kirstalia Trepan, have spent a lot of time planning a special event for the holidays. Would the two of you like to come up and explain it?" asked Dumbledore, looking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Sure," Chris answered. They stood up and walked to where Dumbledore was seated in the front of the hall. "Hello, everybody!" Kirstalia exclaimed. "This year, Chris and I decided to have a ball for the holidays. It will be called the Yule Ball and is scheduled to be the day before holiday vacation begins so those of you going home for the holidays don't have to miss it. Chris and I figured it would be an opportunity for a few couples to get together." Chris winked at Kirstalia and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Aw," whispered Ange to Lily. "It looks like Chris finally asked Kirstalia out. See, Lil, there's hope for you and James, too," she said, glancing to her right at him. "She's has a crush on Christian since first year and they're together now."  
  
Lily sighed, "Maybe."  
  
Smiling at Chris, Kirstalia continued. "If you have any questions, or suggestions for the ball, talk to one of us. In the mean time, happy date- hunting!" The couple walked back to their seats as Dumbledore thanked them for their planning.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin."  
  
As they ate, the Gryffindor gangs talked excitedly about the upcoming ball. Ange had convinced the Marauders to sit by her and the girls for dinner so they could get to know each other better.  
  
"So, Sirius, don't you have something you'd like to ask me?" hinted Ange as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh- yeah," Sirius said putting his hand around her shoulders. "Could you pass the potatoes, I can't reach that far," he said, knowing what she had hinted at, but letting his comical disposition get the best of him.  
  
The Marauders snickered as Ange took the bowl of potatoes and pushed it onto Sirius' face.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius shouted as he wiped the potatoes off his face, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I'd say you've had a bad influence on her, Paddy," Remus said over the laughter.  
  
Lily giggled as she looked at Ange, who was in the process of reaching for the gravy. "Ange used to be so quiet, now she was involved in just about every prank pulled at Hogwarts. Even if Sirius had had a bad influence on her, it was worth it; she looked so happy now," thought Lily.  
  
Ange smiled at her boyfriend's potato-covered face, he still looked sexy. "Anything else you'd like to ask me?" she said, trying to suppress her giggles.  
  
"Well, I'd kinda like some gravy," Sirius began. "Then again," he said, seeing it in her hand, "I don't think that it'd look too good on me."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Remus said.  
  
"Just ask her already!" James whispered to Sirius, "McGonagall's staring at us, I think she's gonna give us clean-up duty if Ange throws any more food."  
  
"Alright," Sirius chuckled. "Angelina, my dear, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course!" she answered happily. "Why don't we go back to the dorms and. . . get that potato off you face?" she suggested.  
  
"Good idea, I'll see you guys later," Sirius agreed, presenting his hand to Ange who accepted is with a smile. On their way out of the Great Hall, Sirius turned around and winked at James.  
  
With Sirius and Ange gone, Lily was left sitting alone next to James on one side of the table and Charisma was left next to Remus on the other. Normally, Peter would have been next to Remus, but his wand had backfired again, leaving him to spend a few days in the hospital.  
  
"So…" James tried to think of something to talk about. He didn't know much about the two remaining girls, only that they were Ange's friends. "What're your names?" he asked.  
  
"Geez, Prongs," Remus said. "We've only shared a house with them for five years! This," he said, turning to the girl next to him, "is Charisma Verde. And the girl you're sitting next to is Lily Evans," he stated, proud that he remembered their names.  
  
James blushed, he hated when Remus showed him up. "I'm sorry," he said to the girls. "I should've known that."  
  
"It's alright," Lily said sadly in a quiet voice; he didn't even know her name. "I have to um… go to the library. I still have a few inches to write for Transfiguration," Lily lied and quickly ran out of the Great Hall, hoping that no one had seen the tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Aggh!" groaned James, "That due tomorrow, isn't it?" With that, he also hurried out of the hall, leaving Charisma and Remus alone at the table.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Charisma asked Remus curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well there's no way that you could've known me from just around our house, I never see you around," she remarked.  
  
'I really should just come out and tell her that I like her,' thought Remus. 'What if she doesn't like me, though?' "I um… well, Charisma. I like you." There, he had said it. Now all he could do was hope that she liked him.  
  
"Really?" Charisma's eyes widened. Remus Lupin liked her! Ever since they had been partnered up in third year potions she had had an enormous crush on him, now he liked her!  
  
"Yeah," Remus mumbled, looking down at the table. 'That's it- she doesn't like me'  
  
Charisma looked over at Remus and lifted his head up with her hand until their eyes met. "I like you too."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Remus let his eyes wander over Charisma. 'Wow, she's beautiful' he thought. Her chestnut hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her deep brown eyes stared into his. "Charisma?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Would you like to come to the ball with me?"  
  
This is what Charisma had waited her whole life to hear. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I would love to go with you, Remus."  
  
He grinned at her and offered his arm. She took it and together they walked back to Gryffindor together. 


	2. Severus Snape, in the library, with a qu...

Lily Evans sat in the library, diligently working on her Transfiguration essay. 'Stupid Potter. Making me like him, then not even knowing my name! Why does he have to be so perfect?' she thought. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Evans."  
  
"Severus, you scared me," Lily said. "Would you mind leaving me alone? I don't mean to be rude, it's just that it's already 10:30 and still have four more inches to write on my Transfiguration essay." Lily tried to be polite, she had known Snape for quite some time and he had always been nice to her. Every time she had come into the library, he had been there researching something. For a Slytherin, he was actually quite intelligent. In fact, she had even liked him at one time. It was hard not to have a crush on someone who was always so sweet to her. But then Ange had told her about one of the pranks he and Lucius Malfoy had pulled on Sirius and the Marauders; she hadn't liked him since. Still, she tried to be polite. No sense in making an enemy of Severus Snape, or any Slytherin for that matter.  
  
"Of course not," Snape said. "I just had a quick question."  
  
"Sure," Lily replied. The sooner Snape left her alone, the sooner she could finish her essay.  
  
"Would you come to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Whoa. That caught Lily completely off guard. She really didn't want to go with him but she couldn't possibly tell him that. What she needed was a way to get out of going with him without hurting his feelings too badly. But how? "I would like to, Severus," she began, "but I'm already going with someone." The second the words escaped her mouth she knew she had made a mistake. Surely he'd want to know who she was going with…  
  
"Oh." Severus was clearly disappointed. "You're going with that one Ravenclaw, aren't you? Libro Naggleston?" he asked, mentioning the boy that she had been rumored to like last year.  
  
"No, I'm going with…" Lily's brain fumbled for a name, any name. Just someone who she could- "Potter." She spit out the first name that came to mind.  
  
"James Potter!" Severus was enraged. "He's trash, Lily. Nothing more than a good-looking, quidditch-playing Marauder!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. I have to go now, it's almost lights out." Lily picked up her books and walked back to her dorm. 'What am I going to do now?' Lily asked herself.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Lily entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ange asleep in Sirius' arms on the couch. They looked so peaceful she didn't dare wake them, even though she desperately needed Ange's advice. Instead, she headed upstairs to the fifth year girls' dormitories in search of Charisma.  
  
Opening the door, Lily was shocked to find a chestnut-haired girl nearly buried in Remus Lupin's strong arms. "Um… Charisma?" Lily asked, unsure of who the girl really was. The girl snapped her head around so quickly that her ponytail of chestnut hair nearly hit Remus in the face.  
  
"Lily!" she said, clearly startled. "Um… we were just… uh…." She trailed off, not having the slightest idea for a fathomable excuse.  
  
"Making out?" Lily finished for her.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"It's alright, you can tell me about it later. I'm happy for you two though," Lily said as Remus blushed. "Um, Remus, could you leave us alone for a bit, I have a problem that I wanna talk to Char about."  
  
Gently taking her hands off himself, Remus stepped away from Charisma. "Sure, Lily," he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Char," he said, stealing one last quick kiss before he went to the boys' dorms for the night.  
  
"Hey, I know you had something to talk to me about, but do you know where Ange is?" Charisma asked once Remus had gone. "Last time I saw her she was in the common room with Sirius, but that was nearly three hours ago."  
  
"They're still down there," replied Lily. "She fell asleep in his arms."  
  
"Aw, how romantic!" Charisma squealed.  
  
"Yeah…" Lily's voice faded away.  
  
"So, you had something to talk to me about?" Charisma asked, seeing Lily wasn't too keen on talking about Ange and Sirius.  
  
"Never mind," Lily said.  
  
"Never mind? Come on, Lily!"  
  
"It can wait," Lily replied, not really wanting to bring Charisma into her mess. She had only known her since the beginning of the year, and they weren't close enough for something this big yet. "So, what's this with you and Remus?" she asked, quickly changing the subject to something Charisma couldn't possibly not want to discuss.  
  
"Well…" Charisma began, not being able to control her squeals of delight. She told Lily all about what had happened after her and James had left, leaving just her and Remus.  
  
"Wow, Char, that's great," Lily said, hiding her jealousy. Not that she had ever liked Remus, because she hadn't. It was only that Charisma and him were together, she was the only one of the girls without a boyfriend, needless to say without a date to the Yule Ball. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks, Lils!" Charisma grinned. "Wow, it's almost midnight. We'd better get to bed," said Charisma as she rustled under her covers. "Good night, Lily."  
  
"'Night, Char." Lily sighed as she plopped onto her bed and tears began falling down her cheeks. She stayed awake for several hours more, just thinking. When at last she fell asleep, she had the most wonderful dream about her and James. 


End file.
